Crimson Empire
by thebabyglitch
Summary: The Dem'Sha lords had been hiding a powerful force sensitive member of their royal family, princess Aydanne. Wanting to secure power and to rise the new Empire on their planet, two of these lords make an alliance with the Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren in order to release her from the temple's prison. Will she stand by him?
1. 1 The power

The first night as Supreme Leader was the hardest. After Snoke's death, the Force changed and powers started to shine brighter in every corner of the galaxy, at first just a glimpse. Light, Dark, but others too, other unusual yet frightening energies coming to meet the new Order.

It was so noisy. Ben could feel them too. His headache was insufferable and his teeth hurt from so much jaw clenching. The sweat was dripping now from his long nose and the tips of his black hair. Dripping, never stopping. He knew that the Force was punishing him. He could hear everything but nothing in the same time. He could feel it all in his brain and the pressure was weighting so hard on his shoulders, so new and persistent.

He was beyond angry. Everything inside his being wanted to explode and destroy, but he could not move. _What kind of trance is this?_ he screamed angrily in his mind. But the Force did not respond and it continued to torture him. He could not move. Why? He felt trapped, like never before in his life. It was something to do with…no! He would not think her name. Never again.

Voices grew louder. _Oh…but a new Supreme Leader? Such a young Supreme Leader. A new order. What would this bring us?_ Ben managed to close his eyes in frustration, feeling his salty sweat covering his lips and chin. Such a torn Supreme Leader. _I'm not torn! I know what I must do!_ he screamed again but his own voice perished between the other ones. He could not hear himself think in this mess. His power was gone.

Maybe the Force abandoned him after the confrontation with Luke Skywalker? Was it possible? He could not feel anything else. Not even the Light. Not Dark either. _Let me out of here!_ he yelled again, trapped in his own mind. His body started to tremble and to shake, rivers of cold sweat flowing on his back.

Maybe someone wanted to kill him. Who would dare? This was a cheap trick, nothing more. But then the pressure rose. This was not pressure, it was power. This power was crushing him, weakening him. Meditation was out of question. Trying to meditate now meant that he had to walk through an ice storm. Ice storm winds, cold and frozen just like the sweat on his back.

'' _You are so loud._ ''

A voice echoed from somewhere. He tried to look for it, he tried to calm down but the pain was unbearable. But he heard it. Not like his inner self voice, but like a haunting song, coming from afar.

Ben opened his eyes. He felt his scar pulsing with pain, feeling icy thorns hurting his face, like a blistering cold. It was a storm.

'' _You fool._ ''

A woman's voice. Like bells and honey, the single fire in all that cold. He could move now, stepping through the storm. Not Rey's voice. Ah, her name again. Curse her name, coming in this times like this!

Something in his thoughts made this power wilder. And angrier. He could spot a woman silhouette through the snow and tried to walk towards it. Starting to figure out the shape of it, he approached it. His steps grew faster. And faster. Running now. He could feel her. Another entity, just like him, in the middle of this blizzard. A source of warmth. _Release me from this!_ he stretched his hand, calling for the power to bring this being closer.

But it never worked. Before he could grab her garments, an explosion of power threw him back to the ground, so far from her. This was not raw power, like his. It felt like waves of fire crushed his spirit and his body, pinning him to the ground. He tried to look at her, but the wind was blazing hot now. The smell of burnt earth filled his nose and tears evaporated from his eyes right before he could fall. He never felt such power before. What kind of Force was this?

He managed to gather all his strength and will so he could see her face. Circled by fire waves in a sudden desert, stood a young woman with long dark hair and white skin.

 _Author's note:_

 _Hello everybody! I managed to gather my courage to post this first chapter, yai! Please excuse any grammatical errors, English is not my mother tongue. I wanted to write this in Romanian because it would have been easier, but this way I can share my stories with more people. Hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to ask me stuff anytime!_


	2. 2 Vision

''Supreme Leader.''

''Speak.''

Hux approached him with caution. Lately he could not restrain his disgust for the Solo scum, which resulted in punishment. It was this arrogant boy's fault that the Supreme Leader Snoke fell at the hands of a puny padawan.

Something significant was about to happen. Ben never experienced a vision so powerful before. When he touched Rey he could still control the Force. But not this time. Sometimes he felt like he was back there, with waves of warmth stomping him to the ground. Just for a second, then everything came back to normal.

''Lord Modhras of Dhem'Sha made contact. Would you like to grant him an audience?''

Ben did not respond. He saw a snowflake dancing not far from general Hux's head. Blizzard. Then warmth again. He could not remember details of her face, only her strong power and aura. Like a powerful star in the middle of the galaxy. Perhaps the Force showed him a glimpse of the future.

''Proceed.''

Lord Modhras's hologram filled the command deck. He was wearing the nobility garb of Dhem'Sha, a rich planet who swore allegiance to the empire centuries ago. It was believed that Dhem'Sha lords played the most important role in counseling the Sith during the reign of the last Emperor, Darth Sidious. Ben knew better than to ignore his message. This nobility line was very powerful with the Dark force.

'' Young Supreme Leader, I am Lord Modhras. Recent events caused our ranks to seek out your presence. We sensed that you might be in distress, now that Luke Skywalker is defending the Resistance.''

''Careful.'' hissed Ben, clenching his fists. The failure against his insufferable uncle circled the galaxy, diminishing his authority. No matter.

'' I did not mean to offend you, Lord Ren.'' Modhras smiled, visible amused by this conversation. We shall serve the grandson of Darth Vader. Please honor the tradition and accept our invitation to the capital.''

It appeared that Lord Modhras didn't want to divulge more in the presence of general Hux. Ben was aware that the Dhem'Sha lords would crown him emperor if he gained their trust. He needed powerful allies, but more important than that, he needed their knowledge.

''I will build this Empire anew. See that you serve me.'' Ben gave a glacial answer, trying to keep his composure.

Lord Modhras chuckled. ''Of course, Supreme Leader. A protocol delegation will wait for you at the Capital spaceport.''

Before he could give an answer, Ben sensed a huge disturbance in the Force. So loud, just like the night before.

 _Author's note: Thank you guys so much for reading my story! And for signal the problem with the second chapter. This one is shorter, I am still trying to develop the beginning. And from there things will be in motion. Stick around! P.S: very humbled_


	3. 3 Storm

Rey barged in his chambers, panting.

''The times are changing'', said Luke while gazing in a fixed spot. He ignored her for a few moments.

The wind was starting to blow harder outside, bringing with it a storm on the island. Rey was standing still inside the doorstep, trying to catch her breath. The things she saw were still fresh in her mind, but she could not discern the meaning of this vision. Something inside her knew that Luke had partaken in this disturbance.

'' Master, what was that?'' she asked with a flicker in her voice.

'' Something that must hasten us with the training.'' responded Luke quickly, standing up.

Rey followed him through a stone hallway, wiping the sweat off her forehead. Several weeks had passed since their return on the island, but she still felt like a stranger in these places. Luke would not talk about what happened at the Resistance base. Or about her visit on-board the First Order Fleet either. But he must understand, Ben fought alongside her! Ben put his face against Snoke and saved her! Only afterwards...

She could not make contact with Ben anymore. Not sure if she had tried hard enough, but his presence disappeared. She only felt unbalance, noise and strange forces within the galaxy, which made attempts to signal each other. And suddenly a dreadful blizzard happened, inside a vision so real. She went to put her fingers on her cheeks where, not hours ago, ice needles hurt her. Even so, no wound was tangible. The Force allowed this vision to follow her everywhere. She looked down and she saw her feet buried in show once more. Startled, she picked up the pace after Luke.

''Master, please!''

The wind was rising harder and black clouds were circling above the temple. Yet Rey wouldn't leave it alone.

'' When I touched Ben's hand I saw the future. But this time I sense that what I witnessed during this vision has already happened. The past, I know you felt it too!''

'' I must seek guidance. Don't concern yourself with these visions and don't let them drive you.''

Rey felt frustrated and annoyed. She sighed.

'' I saw a girl...not much younger than myself. Never saw a face, but the power I have felt from her, her power was...''

Luke turned to face her. Rey would not get discouraged and she gazed back firmly. She was aware that the Throne Room battle has been followed by consequences. Nonetheless, it represented a great victory for the Resistance. Then she remembered the confrontation between Ben and Luke. Except for that one, that has not been a victory for Luke. For her either.

'' You want answers? Learn to control your emotions. Learn to have patience. Also I could use a little faith too.''

''Yes master,'' she replied, defeated.

Down came the rain, and heavy beads of water splashed her forehead and cheeks. Her face was drenched now, but earlier it got burned with ice and then with fire.


	4. 4 Weapon

''Gentlemen, this is our lucky day!'' said the handsome Max Lorcrom with enthusiasm.

He downed an alien beverage and then started to circle the holo terminal. He considered himself the leader of the Galactic Rascals, an organized criminal group whose members were all treacherous bounty hunters and mercenaries. They really liked to stir things up, especially since they couldn't give a damn about the Republic or its wars. The only language these bad guys spoke was the sound of credits flowing into their accounts.

I'm sure we all heard that the Dem'Sha lords are hiding an extremely valuable weapon which they intend on offering to the First Order because they are a bunch of stinking imperialists. Kylo Ren and his First Order will be there in a couple of days in order to receive this, but not without a dealer I say! Grinned Max.

A holographic rotating map of the palace appeared in the middle of the holo terminal, and Max went to sit in front of it with his arms crossed.

''We'll infiltrate in this palace, then steal the treasure and then sell it to the highest bidder!'' he conceded with a carefree, triumphant smile.

Silence lied over the space. Then some weird noises were heard coming from the back of the room, where the alien Zorz was complaining.

''Zorz asked if you have lost your mind!'' translated Moxes, who was standing next to him.

''Yeah, it's going to be the most well guarded palace in the galaxy. You want us to steal that thing, the only reason Kylo Ren is visiting Dem'sha, right from under his big nose?'' asked another from a corner.

Suddenly, they all started to argue, going at each other like mindless brutes. Max glared at this dispute, completely unimpressed. ''I find myself in the company of the most coward and incompetent criminals in the galaxy.''

Max has been born on Jakku and he became a treasure hunter at a very young age so he could support his numerous family. He already realized how cruel and unfair the world was, and that he must be a lot cleverer than others in order to survive. Lately he was doing pretty well for himself, planning on moving his family to a better planet, maybe Naboo. He could also lay low for a while and start his own family. But today was not that kind of day. He was a young, athletic boy with bright blue eyes. His skinned has always been tanned and golden, and a couple of freckles were covering his ears, bestowing a playful freshness over his face. He was able to pull off a messy sand-colored hair with caramel highlights. Part of his personal charm.

''Guys, guys! He shouted, visibly irritated that this was taking so long. There is a reason for us stealing a Dem'Sha treasure while others are hunting garbage on Nar Shadda. That reason is me, because I'm the best. Hell, I will do it myself, but that means you won't get a single unit out of this operation! So you better take this opportunity and live as kings for the rest of your miserable existence, or starve. So who are the lucky volunteers?

No one was saying anything now. Then three raised their hands: a mysterious tall guy with his face covered by a cowl, a Vossian native and the alien Zorz.

''There are some clever fellows'' noticed Max with a cunning smile.

The rest of the crew snorted disapprovingly, but they all raised their hands at the end.

''Ah, there. All of you are clever now''.

 _Author's note: Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading my story and bearing all the four chapters with me. I know you want more Kylo Ren and I am ready to deliver next chapter. Please stay tuned and say hello anytime! Hugs, Glitch._


	5. 5 Star Kings

Ben arrived at the Shalinor spaceport convoyed by his personal guard. Lord Modhras was already waiting to receive him, surrounded by knights and nobles. An impressive convoy one would say, but no sign of the steward. Lord Dahnna was supposed to rule Dem'Sha these days, yet discrete sources claimed that he was barricading himself in the palace instead, with no wish to see anyone for years. Others claimed that he lost his wits.

''My lord Ren'', greeted Modhras with a smile. The other nobles followed his example, maintaining the same polite smile.

Ben nodded his head, glaring at the royal knights. The Aries knights of Dem'Sha were the only warriors in the galaxy fighting with lightsabers, even though they weren't Jedi or Sith. The Aries were actually a queen's guard. It was rather peculiar for them to be standing there, escorting a nobleman, but their aura was calm, bearing no hostile intent. All of them carried a two-headed pole lightsaber at their back, secured by a diagonal hilt. Their equipment was impressive in its simplicity. It had only light armor for the chest and boots, however it was highly enhanced, showing golden led lights when an action was performed. They were also wearing a detachable mask acting as a replacement for eyes covering, and a mid-black cape which bore the Dem'sha royal sigil, an ancient star constellation, representing a crown. The kings of stars…

''My lord, spoke lord Modhras, as your crew probably communicated to you by now, the security of Shalinor has increased and will be functioning at maximum capacity throughout your stay. Everything will be at your disposal, including the Aries knights.''

They were walking towards the royal shuttle. Shalinor was a rich, sophisticated metropolis, with golden twisted towers and impressive technology. A very expensive technology, which was the main cause of their wealth. The corporations were manufacturing highly intelligent androids and AI software, used in military or services. Dem'Sha products were so expensive, not even the First Order or the Republic could afford it, usually being sold to anonymous wealthy politicians, who then sell them on the black market for even more credits.

'Good'', responded Ben observing the city neon lights through the display. ''I hope this council meeting will worth my while, Lord Modhras.''

''This is a matter of utmost delicacy, young Supreme Leader. We shall be able to speak more freely about it this evening, at the palace.''

''I heard that your technology saved my grandfather.''

''That is correct''.

Ben turned his gaze. Lord Dem'Sha smiled cordially. He was a rather elegant nobleman with salt and pepper hair, and not a single trace of Dark force in him. If the Dem'Sha were really powerful with the dark side, Ben could not feel it. Except…

The palace was in sight now. A majestic and luxurious building, guarded like a fortress with a circular shield and surrounded by lush vegetation. Suddenly, Ben felt a wave of power. He twitched. The shuttle started to descend slowly and then entered a massive gateway through a cliff, beneath the construction.

They arrived at Shalinor's palace. Ben's hands were hot and sweaty. He took a few steps from the shuttle and then he suddenly stopped. Another wave of power went through him, just like a warm wind. He felt his knees weak, but he kept the stoic expression on his face. For a brief moment, he was prisoner again in his own vision, with his face being burned by a solar fire. He gasped.

''It is real'', said Lord Modhras in a calm voice, standing behind him. ''This is the reason you are here.''


	6. 6 Starfire

The men were watching him from the other side of the council table. Lord Dahnna, the steward, was occupying the middle chair, having lord Modhras at one side, and lord Klegus at the other. The council room seemed dusty and unkempt, although the beautiful murals on the ceiling were giving the bright and stately feeling. Ben would not show, but he felt anxious.

Lord Dahnna was the late king's brother, a pompous and arrogant man, with a grossed look on his face. He was clearly unhappy with this meeting, making no effort to hide this. Ben felt fear coming from him too. However, it was not because of him.

'' My lord Ren, thank you for honoring our invitation.'' Lord Modhras started the conversation. He seemed eager to talk, like someone who really wants to share a secret. ''We are sure you felt a terrible disturbance in the Force lately, as all the Force sensitive individuals did. This is an anomaly and we hope it manifested in different ways across the galaxy.''

''I feel it here'', stated Ben, looking them straight in the eye.

''Yes, well here is its source.''

Lord Dahnna appeared to be sweating. Ben shifted his cold gaze to him. He didn't like this man.

''Our informants revealed to us that others believe this is a weapon. A powerful and dangerous weapon hidden here in this castle.''

Ben's eyes were flickering small light streams. He was to smart to believe this kind of nonsense. He tilted his neck a little, while studying each figure in front of him. He looked well groomed that evening, just like a royal Supreme Leader should look like at an official meeting. His raven wavy mane was combed, revealing his ears and face. The scar was healed and even though its rosy thread was visible on the cheek, his complexion was still young and fresh. He was pale and had dark circles under his eyes due to lack of sleep, but his gaze emanated power and determination. His head was held high and his back straight, looking majestically in a black short tunic, strewn with velvet patterns and a red First Order sigil on the chest. He looked taller than ever, even though he was seated.

''This here is not a weapon.'' His voice was deep and echoed through the room, sounding firm. I had a vision before you called me here. The Force showed me a woman and I sensed a great amount of power. ''

Lord Dahnna smashed his fist on the table, spurting saliva at the same time with his words.

''This is folly, Modhras! He is just a boy!'', he yelled with anger.

Ben immediately looked down on him and he was about to Force choke him for the insolence, but lord Modhras intervened at the right time.

''Please apologize the steward my lord Ren, he is under a lot of stress. ''

''Explain yourselves this instant'', he thundered, trying to not loose his patience with these fools.

''You are correct my lord, the source of the power is not a weapon. It is coming from a human, a very powerful Force sensitive member of the royal family'', continued lord Modhras in a calm voice. ''The young girl you saw in your vision is princess Aydanne Avadhar, the steward's niece and the only heir to the throne.''

Ben blinked. He was connecting threads of information in his head, trying to determined the real motive of his visit to Dem'Sha. The lords were not simply proposing to serve the First Order, they were actually trying to save their skins, or their kingdom. That explained why the fuming steward had not been crowned king yet. Lord Modhras took his silence as a sign for continuing his affected speech.

''The princess is in a…delicate situation. You felt her presence and power in the Force because we cannot…contain her anymore.''

''She is unstable! A danger for this kingdom! A monster!'' screamed Dahnna with a tremor, wiping the sweat drippings off his forehead.

Ben swallowed, feeling a tension in his neck. '' _You are a monster_ ''… He heard Rey's voice, loud and clear, that rainy day when the Force bonded them. He banished that thought, looking at Dahnna as if he was the smallest man in the universe. Lord Klegus had been silent this whole time, closely observing Ben.

''The princess is special, my lord Ren. She was still in her mother's womb when we experienced her powers. She undertook strenuous training at a very early age, with little results. When they realized that she can't control her powers, the council decided to hide her. The elders used powerful incantations to seal her presence. Because of that measure the…incident happened.''

''Incident?'' asked Ben. He could fill his blood boiling with excitement.

''She killed my brother!'' yelled Dahnna with a hateful look on his face.'' Ben could feel this man's ambition from a mile away. He could not hide his dark intents.

Modhras ignored him.'' The princess went mad with fury due to her restraint, destroying her seals and unleashing her powers. She lost sense of herself and accidentally killed several elders, almost halves of Queen's and King's guard and…her parents, King Hadhar and Queen Elarya. I've never seen such wrath! It was a disaster, it took all our strength to calm her and bind her once more.

Now the times have changed. She is growing, becoming more powerful. If we cannot find someone to control her, others will come for her. She is our heir, she will be queen one day! My lord Ren, you said you wanted to build a new Empire. Imagine how much power you could have with the princess on your side!...Help us to control her, you are the only one powerful enough who can train her! Establish your new capital at Shalinor and you will have the First Order's army and the royal army of Dem'sha at your disposal, plus the wealth and connections of our Kingdom. You will crush anyone who stands in your way! These powers combined will make you the most powerful leader in the galaxy. With the princess's hand, you will become the new emperor and sovereign, Kylo Ren of Dem'Sha! ''

''This Solo boy will be nothing to me!'' jumped lord Dahnna, shaking with vehemence.

''You wanted her locked away. You are weak'', said Ben, accusing Dahnna.

The steward growled, responding with an ugly, terrified look. He wanted to climb the table in order to reach Ben, but he was Force chocked. Ben lifted him from the ground with one hand, while still standing calmly in his chair.

''My name is Kylo Ren of House Skywalker. My grandfather was Anakin Skywalker, later known as Darth Vader, one of the most powerful Sith Lords in the galaxy. You are nothing!

Modhras acted as he was expecting this, bowing his head in respect to Ben. Lord Kelgus nodded in approval, showing a faint smirk on his face. Ben could kill him right there right now, but he could still use this maggot. He got bored and tossed him on the other side of the room, like he was shaking a bug. Dahnna cried out in pain and cursed him, but he remained on the ground this time.

''Where is she?'' asked Ben, studying his leather glove.

Modhras and Kelgus smiled with excitement, convinced of the fact that Kylo Ren accepted their proposal.

''Thank you, lord Ren! I suggest you accompany us alone. Going to her guarded may jeopardize your stormtroopers.'' Ben did not know this man well, but he felt he could trust him. If this was a trap, he would have felt it by now. He nodded.

They left the council room, abandoning Dahnna to his angry remonstration. The Ren's knights and the Aries guard waited on a long hallway, face to face. They remained still while their new young master and the other two lords passed through, heading towards a loggia at the end of the corridor. An elevator had its doors opened, waiting. It began to descent what Ben felt like it was the longest course he has ever experienced. '' _You are a monster…_ '' As the elevator went on underground, Ben could hear Rey's voice clearer. _You were mistaken. I am not the only monster_ , he thought, as if defying her.

Finally, the elevator arrived at its destination. Another long corridor awaited. This one had countless symbols and elements carved on each wall, depicting scenes from the past, rituals and writings. At the end, there was a massive stone door, guarded by two Aries knights, who where meditating. They were floating in the air, with their eyes closed. On the door there were symbols, a sun and its moon, united in halves, surrounded by the Dem'sha constellation.

Kelgus touched the moon half and the door started to lift. The Aries knights didn't even flinch. Ben stepped inside a huge space, what it looked like an underneath temple. As soon as he was outside the gateway, the door closed and he felt the Force waves. A great power, just like fire, was reigning this temple. Unlike his vision, here the power was being sealed off. He still felt overwhelmed. He felt his stomach uneasy and all his senses were alert. He had never felt such fever before.

They began walking down the tremendous hall, through colonnades. Ben was to occupied to look on his right and left, so he didn't notice when Modhras and Kelgus stopped. He suddenly stopped too, a few steps ahead of them.

He was in awe, instantly. In front of him, a young woman was levitating. She was clearly the most beautiful being he had ever seen. His eyes were studying every aspect of her presence. There was no doubt she was the same woman he saw in his vision, burning him with her power. She had long brown hair the color of dark chocolate, rising like wavy rivers in the air. Her body was petite, arranged perfectly in a meditating position. The closed eyes were guarded by long, black eyelashes, and underneath the nose, her red, lovely lips seemed to be a small flower. Then, he observed how her tiny dress was slowly bouncing on her body, as if she were underwater. Ben had the impression that even time stopped.

''Lord Ren, I present to you princess Aydanne of Dem'Sha, the Starfire…''


	7. 7 Trust

''My princess, I swore that I would set you free''. The magistral voice of lord Modhras filled the space.

She opened her eyes. At the same time, she began to descend slowly, her white dress moving just like a soft breeze, embracing her tiny body and showing the shape of her silhouette. Her hair fell on her face and shoulders, bouncing and forming loose curls. She seemed drowsy and disoriented. Her gaze found the three men standing at the base of the stairs, lord Modhras and lord Kelgus, and another one, tall and dressed in black garments. Her eyes quickly shifted to him. He was looking at her as if he just discovered something. She felt his power and his will trying to reach her, to invade her mind.

His contemplation continued, not being able to take his eyes of her. Now that she was standing still in front of him, she appeared so small and fragile, even if she was standing on top of the staris. Her expression hid something sad, just like a shadow, but at the same time it was radiating warmth. He could not find out what was going on in her mind, but he felt like he has been touched by the regard of a goddess.

''I have seen you before…in a vision'', said Ben. After he spoke the words he realized that his voice was low and hoarse, maybe a bit shaky. What the hell was he doing? Kylo Ren could not be intimidated by a little girl and he could certainly not be impressed so easily by a temple and a strong force sensitive human. Her dress fell down off her shoulder, releasing some of her porcelain skin. Ben felt a pain in his stomach. She was so beautiful.

Aydanne continued to lock him with her hazel eyes. Their color seemed to change, showing little fragments of green from time to time. He was trying to act all powerful and mighty. She was feeling him trying to shield his mind from her, building barriers, but those could easily be broken if she wanted it. She felt his dark force…but also the light. Further inside, but it was there. He seemed so eager to learn her thoughts. To learn more about her.

Lord Modhras approached Ben slowly. ''My princess, lord Kylo Ren honored us with his presence. The Supreme Leader of the First Order. He wants to help us release you from your bonds.''

Ben clenched his fists. When she first broke silence, her voice sounded like he knew it would. A haunting sweet sound, but elevated and commanding.

''And what does the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren desires in return for his helping hand?''

Ben swore he could see a faint of a smile. Did she knew?

''You.'' Ben figured that he could not appear weak in front of her, so he went in for the kill. She needed to know that he was ruling the galaxy and could take anything he wanted. He was powerful and frightening, but Aydanne was not afraid. She had an intrigued expression on her face, therefore she kept looking him in the eyes, while climbing down the stairs. Then she stopped. The seal's power field was preventing her from stepping any further. She was so small compared to him.

''My princess, the Supreme Leader is very strong with the dark side. He can help you control your power, to channel your emotions'', intervened lord Modhras.

''When the seals are broken…how do you know my powers won't kill you? Or that I won't kill you?'' She tested Ben, measuring and focusing on his eyes even more.

''Let me in.''

''My uncle tried many times to break me, to control me. He failed. Is this what you want to do?

Ben looked at lord Modhras, who confirmed his unspoken question. The vision he saw, what he felt in that vision…represented what Dahnna felt when he was trying to subdue her? He swallowed nervously. It was indeed impressive, what she did inside the force, projecting the mind battle in her own domain. Ben was astounded. He understood right there that he could never control her.

''I will raise the new Empire. If you stand by me, you will never be a prisoner again. You will do what you were born to do…you will rule.'' Aydanne was still gazing back at him, with the same sincere look on her face. It was visible that his words had some effect on her. She challenged him, her mind attacks getting stronger. She was curious about his darkness, because she had her fair share of it inside.

Ben almost felt shy. He wanted to avert his eyes from hers, but he couldn't. He was barely fighting her off when she was locked. If he didn't keep his composure, when the seals would be gone, he might be projected or even worse, caught off guard. He couldn't afford to underestimate her.

''My princess! pleaded lord Modhras. She finally acknowledged his presence, throwing him a rather neutral look. He bowed in respect, taking her gesture as a response. Lord Klegus accompanied him, also saluting the princess with a long bow.

Before Ben could realize what was happening, Modhras and Klegus touched the force field. They acted as an opening key to the force prison, because a tremendous amount of power invaded the temple, moving like furious waves. It was suffocating. Klegus and Modhras had been whirled a few steps back by the impact and were struggling to stand up again. Ben's body had tensed up and he found it hard to breathe. He could barely push back the burning force that was pouring in front of him. He let out a shout and tried to open his eyes. He could see Aydanne in front of him, levitating. Her eyes were full of energy and light, but the human being who talked before was gone. It was almost as if another entity took control of her body, a cosmic being of gigantic power.

''Give in!'' shouted Ben, trying to reach out for her.

Just like the vision which tormented him night and day, asleep or awake, Ben fought a powerful tempest. Aydanne's overwhelming power was so chaotic and savage, kneeling everyone in its path. Not even Luke Skywalker could withstand this. If not balanced soon, this power could bring the temple down. He grinned his teeth and stepped closer, every inch of his muscles aching with pain. This was his chance. Gathering all his psyshical strength, he pushed his hand forward, using his powers to call her body closer.

Though in trance, she grabbed his hand.

Ben submersed in a lifetime of events and visions.

All the things that were once weakening him, all his disappointments, his pain, his conflict, all were lifted somewhere. Warmth flowed inside him and he felt Aydanne's power through his veins. He saw the galaxy and the constellations. He followed the traces of the Force through the comets, moons and stars. Through water, fire, aer and earth. Through bodies. Their bodies.

Aydanne floated back on the ground, squeezing Kylo Ren's hand. Her eyes darkened to their normal state, following Ben's. She studied his face, his hair, the sweat drops on his chin and his panting lips. She had seen him. She had felt everything.

Ben gazed back at the tiny girl who took his hand. He felt more powerful than ever.


	8. 8 Summoning

Princess Aydanne sat on his father's chair in the Sun Rising Chamber, a spacious and elegant council room situated on the castle's first floor. This was the place where important decisions had to be made in order to ensure the kingdom's best interests. A few years had passed since her first visit of this chamber, a sad and repelled memory of her imprisonment. Her Uncle, Lord Dahnna, gave a very convincing speech in front of the Elders in favor of the confinement. The council had voted and she was sentenced to live in hiding, suppressing her powers in the underground training temple, Hakur. That day, the Sun Rising Chamber had been full of politicians. Her father was furious.

''She is my daughter! My only heir! You can't do this!'' Her father's thundered voice sounded menacing and aggressive.

''The Empire or the Republic will use her to conquer us all! said Dahnna, pinning her with a most disgusted look. Aydanne remembered standing next her father's big chair. She was his little princess. His Starfire. Her father would not give her up and this secret ordering would soon be over. Little she had known that her father had already lost her.

When her mother's Aries Knights tried to grab her, she was in shock. Then, a terrible rage filled her whole body.

After Aydanne's release, Modhras and Kelgus were begging the Supreme Leader to extract her from the castle, fearing an assassination plotted by Dahnna, who had the Aries Knights on his side. Aydanne refused. Ben had watched her back moving as they were walking past the exit of the temple. She was echoing angrily with the two lords while she led the way.

''If I leave now, we lose Shalinor! I will not run, I will summon this Council! Can somebody explain to me why was Dahnna present at your meeting with Kylo Ren? You promised to tell me everything about this, then you disappear, and then you show up with the Supreme Leader of the First Order, offering me on a silver platter like I'm yours to give!'' She had almost lost a breath.

'My princess, we had a plan, but nobody could know, not even your Royal Highness! After your last encounter, your uncle soon became paranoid. He feared that you might kill him somehow, so he agreed to let the Supreme Leader…''

''…Break me.'' She continued, as if she just read their minds.

Ben looked like a mountain compared to her. But her powers were far more dangerous than his.

''We assured Dahnna that the First Order would protect him, since the Council aided Darth Sidious and his broken apprentice, Anakin Skywalker,'' said Klegus, walking faster in his robes.

''Because you are his grandson''. Aydanne stopped and turned to look up at Ben. He realized that she was not saying this because she had been inside his head, but because she already had knowledge about the events that shaped the galaxy. Ben studied her big hazel eyes, curious to see if they were showing pity towards him, now that she witnessed fractions of his miserable life. But none of that. Her look was different from what Rey showed him when they touched hands. Ben swore he saw a glimpse of admiration.

Modhras interrupted their moment. '' Of course, Dahnna thought the council would 've finally crowned him if he had the First Order at his had everybody believe it was a simple adherence meeting and this way we could have the element of surprise. However…the Aries Knights did not betrayed the Steward.''

Aydanne measured the three men in front of her. Do they really want her to rule? Kylo Ren said that he wanted her in exchange for his help, so he actually wanted her power, heritage and kingdom. But then he…reached her. He balanced her power and now she was able to control her thoughts. Her mind was free of the noise that was torturing her for the last years. He had freed her. There was no other match for her in this galaxy, except for him.

''Can I trust you? She asked Ben with a sincere and passionate gaze.

Her ardor inflamed him and he could not deny the fact that he regarded her as his superior, whereas she wanted to be his equal. Earlier, she had grabbed his hand. The princess wanted her freedom, that was true, however, even in that power trance, she knew where to reach, because she already knew that he could balance her. She needed someone powerful to guide her.

''Yes'', came his answer, clear and firm as always.

Her beautiful doe eyes seemed to smile and she turned away to continue crossing the long hall outside the temple, with Ben watching her closely, like a dark shadow. Modhras and Kelgus followed her quickly, babbling tons of apologies. Those two had been loyal to her all this time.

Now he was striding behind her in the Sun Rising Chamber. The other five council chairs were soon occupied by the Elders, who looked furious to see them. Last to arrive was lord Dahnna, who entered the hall escorted by the Aries Knights. Aydanne clenched her fists at the sight of him. Ben experienced the torment he inflicted on her while having the projection vision. She created powerful storms so that the uproar would stop. That uproar which made his head pulse with pain.

''No one will harm you.'' She heard Kylo's voice in her head. The Knights of Ren were being posted close to him, like black statues, and the stormtroopers guarded their northern exit.

Dahnna spoke in front of the elders, but his once confident discourse was gone.

''My lords, this is threason! How dare you summon the sacred Council of the Sun Rising Chamber, girl? You will return to the temple and… ''

''You were summoned here to sign your allegiance to the princess and the First Order! Fail to do so, and you will all die! Ben's words interrupted harshly, tantamount to a slap in the face. There was soon whispering between the other old men.

''Is this a declaration of war?'' Yelled Dahnna.

Aydanne felt Kylo Ren approaching her chair. He was starting to lose his patience. ''Do you have a death wish, old man? This time I won't be so merciful.''

He wanted to force choke Dahnna once Aries Knights flinched, and so did the Knights of Ren, but Aydanne touched his hand with an elegant gesture. Ben stopped. He could feel her warmth through the black gloves he was wearing. He then glanced at her shoulders, where a few unbraided strands of brown hair were brushing her skin. Her back was tense and he could notice the soft rising of her cleavage while breathing. He could feel her heart beating. She had changed her clothes and the smell of her freshly washed hair was invading Ben's thoughts. Aydanne wore a beautiful blue kimono tunic with silk pants in the same color. Her shoulders were left bare, complimenting her neck line and she fashioned her hair in a side loose braid, with a golden metallic accessory glowing on the forehead. But her long hair smelled so sweet, like fresh fruits and flowers. Ben felt that its fragrance would haunt him for some time.

'' Princess Aydanne, the last time we stood in your presence, many died. Among them, your parents, the king and queen,'' spoke one of the elders. Dahnna looked as if his eyes were just about to pop out.

Ben clenched his gloved hand on Aydanne's chair. She remained silent, observing each and every one of them, smelling their fear and their weakness. Cowards, corrupted, shallow. They could not believe their eyes, she was standing there before them, in her father's chair, with the Supreme Leader of the First Order as her patron. With him standing beside her, she was truly empowered.

The one who said the words was lord Haga. By we, he was reffering to him, Modhras, Kelgus and Dahnna being the only remaining survivors of the council who sentenced her when she was young.

He then continued calmly, crossing his fingers on the table. ''It was a mistake to confine you back then. But thanks to the young Supreme Leader, you are now able to control your violent impulses. Even so, we cannot allow you to rule us. You will serve us!''

''Are you out of your mind?'' Screamed Modhras jumping up.

The tension in the room started to build up dangerously.

''This means you are going to war with the First Order! hissed Ben, gripping the hilt of his lightsaber.

''My dear boy, of course we will'', responded Haga. And since the Republic is our new ally, you will never have her on your side. ''

''Arrest them now!'' commanded Dahnna, and the Aries Knights dashed towards the table.

Ben ignited his lightsaber, assuming his fighting stance and the Knights of Ren followed instantly. But before he could make a move, the Aries Knights ignited their pole arm sabers and decapitated all the Elders, except Modhras and Kelgus. It had happened so fast, that all of their bodies were standing still, unaware of the cut. Ben was in awe.

Aydanne stood up. The Aries Knights kneeled before her, soon followed by Modhras and Kelgus. Her powers made their presence felt and her body breathed a big, subconscious sigh of relief. She had made it. She was queen now and the torture would never happen again. She could feel the power running through her veins, the powerful flow of Force which was the reason of her endearment…Starfire. Her greatness could not be described in words, but Ben could see it, in the future. Just tiny fragments of a magnificent empress, garbed in crimson red and golden, ruling. The vision broke and Aydanne was facing him, her cheeks flushed from the adrenaline. She then spoke for the first time that evening:

''Kylo Ren, I name you Aries Alpha, Knight of the Queen and Lord of Shalinor.''

He did not do it out of fear or fake subordination like with Snoke, but rather out of admiration and respect for her.

He kneeled.


	9. 9 Change

''I have some new intelligence for you, I thought you would be interested in hearing it before infiltrating the castle''.

''Is it good news? I'm kinda busy at the moment.''

''Intercepted some comms between the Republic and Dem'sha not just long ago. Sending them now.''

''Let's see what we have here!''

Max opened his holo-terminal right in time. He and his men managed to land their ship undetected and now were trying to bypass a security door on the castle's cargo bay. The things were running smoothly thanks to his aliens engineer friends, and only a few small details to resolve before stealing the weapon.

But he didn't like surprises, so he started to watch the distorted hologram on his arm. It appeared to be one of the Dem'Sha elders having a conversation on a private channel.

'' She is free. The boy managed to balance her powers for now. But she summoned us.

''You have the Aries Knights, retaining them won't be a problem, I presume.''

''No.''

''Good. Kill the boy if you can, but we need her alive. She is the most important asset for the Republic now.''

The hologram glitched a few times, then it disappeared. Max looked over his shoulders, where two of his guys were still trying to breach the sophisticated Shalinor Security. He had a love-hate relationship with tech this complicated, but it was just a matter of time.

''Damn, I guess Dem'Sha are changing like the wind. And now they seem to be Republic dogs. Tch, Kylo Ren will not be happy about this,'' said Max, talking to his crew back on the ship.

'' Not anymore. We just found out that a coup happened!''

''You are shitting me, right?''

''No, it seems like their princess killed all the Council members and allied with the First Order. All the troops act in high alert right now to protect her. You have no chance of stealing that weapon undetected, Max!

''Fuck fuckitty fuck! You know I hate when something deviates from the plan!''

''First Order ships are entering the orbit. We can't keep the cloak much longer! What now, Max?

''We abort…for now. Oi! Return to the Scoundrel!''

''Are you fucking kidding us?''

''Listen jackass, the entire First Order fleet is coming right now and we'll never be able to leave the planet if we lose the shields!''

The bounty hunters looked at each other and decided they must first live in order to become rich. Max rolled his eyes and turned on his jetpack, ready to sneak back to his ship.

Things just got more complicated.

* * *

Rey had shared so many tears when her master passed on.

The island of Ahch-To seemed so serene, yet for her it felt unbearable. She was so confused and a profound sadness gloomed over her shoulders, like a black cloud over the earth. The feeling was familiar, it happened before when she witnessed Han being murdered by his own son.

And now, Luke. The Force he used to stop Kylo's attack took a toll on him. Nobody can control that amount of power without paying for it. But the Force has been kind to him, allowing him to say goodbye to the world and to his sister. He did the right thing, he apologized to his nephew and he didn't seemed weak anymore. Luke Skywalker, the amazing pilot and powerful Jedi had been restored in those moments. Rey later experienced that scene when Luke shared it with her before his passing. The anger in Kylo's eyes…''I will break her!''

''Why didn't you tell me you were dying?'' Rey said, watching the sunset. As if she was scolding her master.

''Because you were right. '' The apparition of Luke watched her with kindness and it bathed in the light. The Force closed the bridge between them and Rey was grateful to see him so tranquil and part of the Universe. She smiled a little.

''Your duty is not to save him. That he must do himself. You need to find your own path, my padawan.''

''I still have questions, master!''

''And I will watch you, always. You need only remember my words.''

Rey drifted back to the day when he finally told her the meaning of the vision they experienced. The story about princess Aydanne and her imprisonment impressed her greatly. She then realized how insignificant her powers seemed in comparison to what she felt inside that vision. A very powerful being existed in this galaxy, controlling vast amounts of chaotic and raw energy and Rey assumed she will take the Dark Side. Luke had watched her still in those moments and then he contradicted her. '' Remember Rey, you are light. Unyielding, young, bright. But Aydanne is the Starfire. Dark and crystal cold like a comet, but hot and fierce like a supernova. Chaos is not evil, it's just how the Universe works. The law of matter.''

She opened her eyes in the present, gazing at the vision of her master. Rey knew that Kylo Ren reached the princess. She had felt it. Luke too.

''If he is turning her to the Dark Side, I will stop him!'' she yelled, full of determination.

''I've seen your future, Rey. You chose right, on this path you are a true Jedi. Protecting the princess will represent your true calling. Don't make the same mistake I did. You need to follow her because Ben will follow her.''

A tear rolled down on Rey's cheek. The sun was almost gone, cut by the horizon and Ben Solo's fate was not in her hands anymore.

''May the Force be with you both, my little padawans…''

* * *

Ben dreamt of Rey that night.

He rose up and stood still at the end of his bed. He could feel it too, Luke's Skywalker's presence merging with the Force. He was gone.

It was still too early in the morning and the metropolis lights were glimmering outside his room. The immense windows offered an impressive view over Shalinor. Aydanne had ordered his accommodation in the royal sector of the castle. The apartment was luxurious, but simple. Totally different from the dreadnought, but it suited him.

He stepped in front of the massive windows. The city was alert and guarded by the First Order. They could feel the change coming, a new era. History will be made in the next few days, so there was no time to show weakness. ''I failed you Ben…'' He heard his uncle's voice in his head, but he chased the thought away. Everybody had failed him. His parents, his uncle, Rey…but not Aydanne.

The princess.

Details of her aspect soon invaded his mind. Her small and thin wrists, her long black lashes, the smell of her freshly washed long hair. She accepted him and made him stronger, but not with fake Dark Side passion. He did not know what to make of all these. What kind of powers dwelt inside her? With all his Jedi education, he could not answer this question.

Rey.

In moments like these ones the Force would have bonded them again. She probably knew about him being next to the princess. Most probably she will rise the new Jedi generation. He was calm. Let them come, he thought. If they dared to touch Aydanne, he will wipe them off the face of the galaxy. Oh yes, the Jedi will come for her too. The Republic, the Resistance, all of them.

What was the meaning of this feeling?

Was he just cunning or stupid? He could not deny that having such a powerful human as his ally brought him a decent amount of satisfaction, but this was not enough. He longed for something else. When he touched Rey's hand back then, he felt strange. He had never been so close to a girl, but he could differentiate lust from sympathy. He had been the only child, the black sheep, alone and misunderstood, so it was only normal to feel like a brother to Rey.

So what was it now? This other feeling?

He tried to be rational. He could never be able to love someone, so it was clearly lust. Then he contradicted himself. That was a lie and he knew it. The torment could go on now. He started to feel frustrated also. But then again, he wanted to protect her. He felt the painful urge to watch over the princess, like she was a precious treasure.

A treasure.

Yes, that was it. He could stop thinking nonsense now. The only reason behind this feeling was her power and status. He would use her to achieve his ultimate goal. He was so close now. But then he remembered her touch, back at the underground temple. Her delicate little hand nesting inside his big palm, transferring warmth and power. How inconvenient!

Before he could notice, he took his lightsaber and stepped outside his chambers, past the stormtroopers who were guarding the exit. He wore black Jedi training robes and their movement made a feathery sound in the silence of the corridor. Aydanne's room was situated at the opposite side and it was guarded by Aries Knights and surveillance droids. They all stepped aside when he appeared at the entrance, and the door glided.

Her apartment had a view as well, with half the city in the upper side of the window and forest at the end. It was breathtaking. The whole space smelled like her, or maybe his imagination was playing tricks on him. Ben could feel her presence. And her beating heart. He then followed the stairs up to her dormitory and stopped when he arrived.

He did not know which one could hear louder: his heart, or hers. When he laid eyes on her, the sunrise landed on her cheek. She had her face buried in pillows, sleeping peacefully and she looked so godly in the sunlight, almost too perfect to be human, with her silky chocolate hair rebelling furiously all around her face. A painful feeling rose in his chest and stomach. This was the reason of his insomnia.

What was this?


	10. Passion

Hux stormed the corridors followed by his troopers. This was his chance to advance in the chain of command and to make up for his mistake. He could not believe that the Solo scum managed to get the whole Dem'Sha kingdom on his side. The First Order had total control and a member of the Royal family.

He entered a spacious room with high ceilings and paintings. They called it The Sun Rising Chamber, because it was bright and gold. He stopped to salute, but could not contain his expression. Kylo Ren was standing next to a young woman in an elegant chair, throwing him an uninterested glare. Kylo and Hux were the only ones standing, except for the Aries and Ren Knights posted like shadows near the council table. As soon as the woman laid her eyes on him, he felt a terrible pressure on his chest and an unimaginable hotness burning his eyes. But he could not avert his eyes. She was the most beautiful woman he had seen, with golden eyes and dark long hair, which hanged straight over her shoulders. She had white porcelain skin and wore a long black dress. Must have been the Dem'Sha princess, because to him she looked like royalty. And more than this, she did not look like a prisoner either, as he expected to.

''Supreme Leader'', he said, trying to shift his gaze to Kylo.

''Shalinor will be our capital from now on. My capital.

''Sir?''

''Did I stutter? I want all our fleet to be prepared for a any attack. Dem'Sha's old council no longer exists and our top priority right now is to protect the princess until we are ready to launch an offensive. ''

Hux was perplexed. Did he take this kingdom without any fight and made it his capital?

''General Hux, I presume''. A Dem'Sha lord who was sitting with them at the table spoke. ''This is the beginning of the new Empire. We have to conduct our princess's coronation soon and we don't need any incidents.''

''I understand'', he replied, looking at his boots.

Hux then saluted again and left the room, feeling the princess's gaze upon him. What was happening? Why was she so important? In other circumstances, a member of any royal family would have been exiled when the First Order is occupying. Although this woman had a powerful energy surrounding her, he could not figure out what was Kylo Ren's plan.

But right now he had to meet with Dem'Sha military. Giving orders around and scheming was his favorite part, after all.

Aydanne watched the man with red hair leave. She knew that Kylo did not trust him, but he had to serve his purpose for now.

A few weeks passed since the coup. Now that she was free, living in the castle made her anxious. Memories of her childhood flooded her thoughts with every step she took on the corridors and her heart was aching every time she looked upon her parents' portraits. But she still felt like a bird in a cage, unable to leave this place, unable to be in the nature. Sometimes the walls would collapse on her, punishing her for being a stranger for such a long time. Time had passed and she was still reliving that moment when she lost control. Aydanne's chaotic power would not let her sleep well, giving her nightmares and visions from the future. None of them the same as the previous ones.

Though she was pretty sure some of them were Kylo's. She was thinking about him all the time.

''Princess, it is time.''

Time for her torture. Modhras and Kelgus insisted that she would return to her training in the temple. It was the only place in the kingdom where her powers could not take over. Her councilmen were Force sensitive men and experienced in the Dem'Sha martial arts, but they didn't succeeded in finding the answers regarding her power. She did not know either. Kylo Ren…

Kylo looked at her. Their eyes met and she felt sorry that she had to go to the training grounds. She always looked forward to see him on this daily council meeting. Other than this, she was only seeing him in visions and dreams. Was she thinking too loud? Or was she staring to long? Aydanne had a man when she was younger, so there was no doubt that she felt attracted to the Supreme Leader. She knew all about his life now, as well as he knew about hers. And about her first man. But that was a long time ago. She was nothing but a girl, a young stupid girl.

''Perhaps Lord Ren could join us today.'' She heard herself say it.

Modhras and Kelgus exchanged a pleased look and waited for Kylo's reaction.

''As you wish'', he responded, still looking at her intensely.

Aydanne bowed her head to hide the burn in her cheeks. His voice sounded demanding even when he did not wanted to. Everytime he spoke to her, she could hear his deep voice echoing inside her head. She desired to get close to him. She wondered if he felt the same, because there was no doubt that a powerful connection had sprung between them, and she could not deny it. She wanted to see him, talk to him more each day.

She left her chair and walked out the council room, leaving the three men behind her.

Aydanne had seen Kylo Ren in her future.

Ben stopped by his apartment. He needed to change his clothes.

He found himself moving very fast. Usually he would train alone, but this was a special day. She asked for him. Ben wanted to learn the secret of her powers. How could he decipher the key to such a strong Force? Since he saw her for the first time, he dreamt of her every day. However that dawn, when he was watching her sleep, has been haunting his thoughts ever since. Her peaceful expression, so innocent and beautiful, had been the most peculiar experience in his life. Ben saw her everywhere.

When he entered the temple, she was already waiting for him, meditating. Her hair had been lifted up in a negligent bun on top of her head. The black and gold Aries kimono she was wearing was cut on sides, letting her thin legs to show. She looked even more attractive when she was wearing battle clothes. But her meditating face looked nothing like the sleeping one.

Ben ignited his lightsaber. Aydanne opened her eyes. The red, unusual sabre captivated her because she knew how Kylo made it. In response, she got up and ignited her weapon, a tall double pole-sabre. It was so big compared to the ones Aries Knights had. More taller than her, with a peculiar Kyber crystal. The upper part of the pole-saber was fiery gold, but the other part burned like the tail of the comet, ice and light blue. The glow was more powerful than Ben's sabre and it looked like a custom build, bearing her seal on the middle golden handle. This was an exquisite weapon, but Ben could not take his eyes off Aydanne.

''I've never seen a light saber with two Kyber crystals in it.'' Ben started to circle her, analyzing her posture and trying to anticipate the first move.

Aydanne stood still, looking him straight in the eyes. The adrenaline rushed through her body, breaking down all the charge possibilities in her head.

''Come.''

Ben heard her voice in his head and charged, but he was clearly taken by surprise. She was gone. Her upper comet saber clashes into his from behind, sending sparkles all around them. Aydanne was very fast, and her weapon helped her gain height and precision. Unpredictable and agressive in her attacks, but calculated when it came to block his. It looked almost like a dance, because of her wielding of the pole-saber and his steps, always in the right place and time to meet her. They clashed again, this time their faces so close, brightened by the light of their weapons, and she looked so excited! It has been such a long time since she experienced such an interesting duel. His physical force was formidable, also his footwork, but she was fast and small, using the Force to levitate in order to dodge his attacks. Aydanne's energy seemed to burn continuously, grunting and screaming with enthusiasm every time she met his saber and then disappearing somewhere out of his vision in a series of back flips.

Ben was focused. He enjoyed this as much as she did. He watched her elegant moves, how she used her weapon's ignition to maneuver it with ease, and how she bent the Force to make her body lighter and faster. Aydanne was not a predictable warrior, but he could read her like an open book. He could feel her, all her intentions and her powers. He could not loose.

It was the right moment. Ben caught her off guard and he used the Force to pull her closer and to disarm her. The pole saber flew into air and his hand was holding her right wrist close to his face. She froze. The vision was quick, just like a flashback. It made his body hot and long sweat drops fell on his face, near his lips. He did not know is she saw it too, but he could not move in that moment.

They were both panting. Aydanne seemed to be lost inside his dark eyes, analyzing his every micro expression. They have never been so close before and she could feel his hot breath on her face. She'd never seen his eyes so close…and his lips. For her, he was the most handsome man she'd ever met.

Ben was tense. The energy between them was electrifying, messing with his senses. He'd never experienced something so intense in his lifetime. When they touched, he saw her in a vision, probably in the future. The thought made his stomach ache painfully, but his eyes could not leave hers. Although he was holding his light saber in the right hand, he soon retracted the light.

Aydanne used the Force to ignite her pole saber right next to his head.

He had lost.

She was still gazing at him though her long eyelashes. To her surprise, Kylo Ren had a faint smile in the corner of his mouth.

''My lord?'' she whispered.

Awoke from his shock, he let go of her wrist. He then took a few steps back and nodded in respect. Aydanne curtsied back and smiled happily.

''Thank you, I had a pleasant time'' she said politely, trying to hide the smile. But it was impossible. She looked down and then went by him, heading to the exit. Her back neck was sweaty, with strands of hair sticking to the skin and her wrist was still burning from his grip.


End file.
